half_upon_a_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Phillip
Who Is Phillip? Phillip is a prince whom May first meets while Jack is being eaten by the giant. Prince Phillip is also clearly a form of the character from “Sleeping Beauty” with the same name. Appearance Phillip , at fifteen years old, is older than Jack, with long brown hair, and is described as wearing very rich clothing, including a white tunic, golden pants, and a purple cape. Personality As Phillip is a fairytale prince, he is brave, and all of his actions have noble intent with the greater good in mind. Also, he always has a very polite manner. However, his constant state of (seeming) perfection often annoys Jack and sometimes May, as they see it as him being stuck-up or arrogant, although Phillip doesn’t mean to seem so. However, Phillip does seem to believe that every situation has a clear “good” solution, and another “bad” one, as is shown by his disapproval of using objects associated with evil (like Jack’s Eye sword and the Magic Mirror), while in reality the objects themselves cannot be evil. Special Roles, Skills, or Abilities Prince - Phillip inherited his kingdom, Tailorville (according to the epilogue linked here: https://james-riley-author.tumblr.com/post/79935824068/once-upon-the-end-epilogue) from his father, who supposedly won it for slaying giants. Giant-Slayer - Phillip slays a giant in his first appearance, explaining that he has taken it upon himself to hunt down all remaining giants as revenge for his father being killed by one. Tracking - While searching for May and the a Wolf King in the Black Forest, Jack expresses that he doesn’t know how Phillip could be tracking them, but that he seems to know what he is doing, by noticing displaces leaves and following other signs. Relationships May - At first, May is adoring of Phillip, since she is from the normal world and he is the prefect representation of a fairytale prince. However, as they spend more time together, she notices his constant politeness and heroism can be irritating when ill-timed. During their journeys together throughout the series, May and Phillip become good friends, and it is likely May was Phillip’s love interest at some point in the first two books. Jack - Jack makes it clear throughout the book that he despises royals, and hates Phillip instantly upon seeing him, partly for his overly-handsome looks, as well as for his constant politeness. After their first encounter it is assumed that Jack dislikes Phillip because he is jealous of his royalty and perfection, as is pointed out by May, but that jealousy disappears once Jack notices that May no longer adores Phillip. Phillip and Jack also become good friends throughout the series, though never as close as May and Jack. Merriweather - Merriweather is a fairy queen who is retrieved by Phillip when the Wolf King is in need of a healer. She is referred to as Phillip’s “god-mother” as she repays her debt to Phillip’s father, who saved her life, by watching over Phillip. Penelope - Penelope (a form of Sleeping Beauty) is the princess that Phillip kissed awake at the end of the second book, freeing her and all of the fairy homelands from the sleeping curse that was put on them. From that point to the end of the series, Penelope and Phillip become each other’s love interests. Notable Possessions Magical Food Bag - A bag filled with food that magically can’t be emptied. It was rewarded to Phillip’s father for his giant-slaying before he died.